


missing school

by transpeterparker (partlycharlie)



Series: pride month 2k19 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Sarah Rogers, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, M/M, he's probably also trans and tired i just didn't mention it LMFAO, i love her so fucking much what a absolute blessing, oh GOD im in so much pain sdhbfsokalsfja, steve has fibromyalgia, this is an ID fic can you tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partlycharlie/pseuds/transpeterparker
Summary: “Hey, baby.”“Hey.”“How are you feeling?”“Uh. Not great? My legs are on fire.”





	missing school

**Author's Note:**

> im in so much pain rn i can barely think straight holy bejeezus
> 
> uh. hope u enjoy i guess? idk if literally anyone will this fic is kinda shit ngl

**bucky [3:35 PM]:** hey steve 

**steve [3:46 PM]:** yeah what’s up 

**bucky [3:46 PM]:** why werent u at school today 

**steve [3:47 PM]:** pain flare up 

**bucky [3:47 PM]:** ah shit im sorry  
**bucky [3:47 PM]:** i have ur notes should i come over 

**steve [3:47 PM]:** yeah u can 

**bucky [3:48 PM]:** do u want me to 

**steve [3:49 PM]:** if u want 

**bucky [3:49 PM]:** okay we’re just gonna go in circles  
**bucky [3:49 PM]:** is it okay if i come over  
**bucky [3:49 PM]:** or would u rather b alone rn 

**steve [3:49 PM]:** give me an hr ill let u know 

**bucky [3:50 PM]:** ok np 

**steve [3:50 PM]:** thank u 

**bucky [3:50 PM]:** yeah ofc 

**steve [3:50 PM]:** love u 

**bucky [3:50 PM]:** ly2 

**steve [3:52 PM]:** ttyl gna take a nap 

**bucky [3:52 PM]:** mkay 

**kiddo! [4:01 PM]:** hey mama 

**momma! [4:05 PM]:** Yeah, baby, what’s up? 

**kiddo! [4:05 PM]:** can u grab me the heating pad 

**momma! [4:05 PM]:** Flare up? 

**kiddo! [4:05 PM]:** yeah 

**momma! [4:05 PM]:** How bad? 

**kiddo! [4:05 PM]:** 9 

**momma! [4:05 PM]:** Ah, shit. okay, I’ll be right there. 

**kiddo! [4:05 PM]:** ok thanks  
**kiddo! [4:06 PM]:** sry 

**momma! [4:06 PM]:** For what, baby? 

**kiddo! [4:06 PM]:** idk ik ur busy 

**momma! [4:06 PM]:** Don’t worry about it, Steve. I always have time for you. 

**kiddo! [4:06 PM]:** <3 

**steve [5:07 PM]:** hey u can come over if u want 

**bucky [5:15 PM]:** okay cool ill be there in a sex  
**bucky [5:15 PM]:** sec* 

**steve [5:15 PM]:** lol 

“Hey, baby.” 

“Hey.” 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Uh. Not great? My legs are on fire.” 

“… right. Sorry about that. Anything I can do?” 

“Nah, just gotta. Breathe through it.” 

“Okay.” 

“Oh, shit.” 

“What?” 

“No, just realized I hadn’t been breathing. Hah.” 

“Oh.” 

“Well, anyway - I typed up the note from Physics and History, they’re on the respective docs, here are the notes from Calc - just derivatives again, nothing new - nothing from English, emailed you the notes from Comp Sci.” 

“Okay, thanks.” 

“Do you need anything else?” 

“... no?” 

“That sounded hesitant.” 

“Nah, it’s nothing.” 

“Steve.” 

“What?” 

“You think I can’t tell when you’re hiding something? Just tell me, sweetheart. If I don’t want to I’ll just tell you.” 

“Um. Do you think you could just - rub my back for a little bit, maybe?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

“… thanks.” 

“Okay, I’m gonna get going - Ma wants me home for dinner.” 

“Mmhmmm.” 

“You doin’ okay, baby?” 

“Mmmmyep. Tired.” 

“Hah. Okay. I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> :)) take ur meds drink some water eat some food get some rest


End file.
